Pity Potter
by JReverie
Summary: A story about Harry in his twenties. Full of Betrayal, Lies, Scandals and shocking news. What will happen when he finds out that his two best friends have stabbed him in the back? Please R


**Fan Fiction – Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1: The News and the Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry sat up quickly in his bed, beads of cold sweat dripping down his back and face. He had awoken from his usual dream. The dream of the night his parents were killed. Screams filled his head every single time he pictured Lord Voldemort murdering his parents...and then the big flash of green light, painted so vividly in his mind, yet distant as a memory slowly slipping away. Harry reached for his glasses on his nightstand and turned on the lamp.

Harry just turned twenty and had been out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for almost two years. He was also out of the Dursley's house, the only living relatives that he had left. Though he lived in his own apartment now, he had kept his promise to Dumbledore and visited his Aunt and Uncle once a year.

Today was the day that he was to be visiting the Dursley's again and he was not looking forward to this particular one. What made this day so different was that he had been informed that his Uncle Vernon was very sick. Supposedly he had had a heart attack the previous week and was bedridden since. Not to mention his temper was worse and was quick to anger and frustration these days. Harry was sure his visit would result in another heart attack.

Harry walked to the bathroom to take a shower and change before he went to the kitchen to have a spot of breakfast. Hermione, his present girlfriend and roommate had already prepared eggs and bacon for him. When he entered the kitchen, he found her sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Anything in there?" Harry asked, taking a bite out if his toast.

"No, just a bunch of codswallop to me," Hermione looked up and beamed. Harry kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok, well I got to drive to Surrey to visit my aunt and uncle today," he said.

"Today? But I thought we were going to George Weasley's wedding today?"

"Oh right," Harry thought for a moment. "Well I won't take long then. It's at 3 o'clock anyway and it's only 8 a.m. I'm only going to take a couple of hours. Just be ready when I come home,"

"Ok ," Hermione beamed. "Drive safely," Harry gave her a quick kiss and left.

Harry was in his car, listening to the latest song from the _Weird Sisters_ when he pulled up into Privet Drive. He got out of his car and rang the bell while attempting to flatten his fussy hair. Aunt Petunia answered the door and Harry could tell by the look on her face that she was expecting someone else.

"Hello Aunt Petunia," Harry managed to mutter. Petunia said nothing and examined her nephew with raised eyebrows.

"Come in," she finally said after several minutes. Harry stepped inside and immediately caught scent of medication and ointments. Feeling a tiny twinge of guilt for leaving his Uncle, he asked how Uncle Vernon was doing.

"Vernon? Oh, he'll be fine," Petunia said without smiling though Harry could tell she was relieved. "Yes, he's quite healthy now. He should be back and about in a week's time,"

"Well that's good news to hear,"

"Like you really care," Petunia scoffed. "for seventeen years we have taken care of you and then you move out without thanking us properly..." her voice trailed off as Dudley walked in.

"Hello Dud!" Harry jumped up to shake his hand but Dudley only ignored him.

"Mum, is it ok if Frank stays over for tea this afternoon?" he asked.

"FRANK?!" she exclaimed almost jumping out of her chair. Dudley looked insulted. Petunia only smiled again. "Of course, dear. _Frank_ will always be welcome in our home," she said through gritted teeth. Harry, thoroughly confused, asked who Frank was. Petunia's face turned scarlet and she turned away.

"Frank," Dudley said. "Is my...well, he's well, he's just a friend,"

Hermione was in her room, trying on different dresses to wear to the wedding that night. Clothes were everywhere and she just couldn't make up her mind. She took off the powder blue sleeveless dress and stood in the middle of the room in only her bra and underwear. She looked around her room. It was a mess. She sighed and opened her closet yet again to find a new dress to try on. Just then the door to her room flew open.

"Ron! What are you doing here?!" she screamed, trying to cover herself. Ronald Weasley grinned.

"Why, to you see you of course,"

"Me?" Hermione squeaked. "What...." Ron didn't let her finish talking. He grabbed her arms and started kissing her. In the process, he unhooked her bra and flung her onto the bed. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't protest.

"Ron......."

Harry was having tea with Dudley, Frank and Aunt Petunia in the kitchen. Frank seemed like a nice guy to Harry and they were all getting along fine when Frank said,

"So Dudley, what day would be the day for the wedding?" Harry choked on his biscuit.

"Wedding?" He asked.

"Yes," Frank said. "Wedding. _Our _wedding,"

Harry didn't know what to say. His own cousin was getting married... to another guy! It was unbelievable.

Just then, Petunia knocked over the jar of cream. "Oh," she said. "Terribly sorry,"

"It's ok Ma, I'll clean it up," Frank said. He stood up slightly bent over to clear the mess with a towel. Harry caught Dudley glancing at Frank's backside and his eyes danced with joy. Aunt Petunia however was anything other than pleased.

"Ma?" she said quietly, her eyebrows raised. She crossed her arms and looked away. Frank finished wiping the spill and sat back down. In the process of sitting back down though, Harry and Petunia saw Dudley brush his hand down Frank's buttocks. Petunia chewed on her tongue, trying to resist the temptation of crying with embarrassment for her own son.

When tea was over, at about half past one, Harry decided to give his uncle a quick visit before he left. He crept into the dimness of the room. He could make out his uncle's stumpy outline sitting on a rock chair silently.

"Uncle Vernon," he whispered. "It's Harry, I've come to visit you,"

"Ungh," Vernon grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to visit you and aunt Petunia, like I do every year, sir,"

"Sure," Vernon said sarcastically, but his sarcasm was overtaken by the weakness in his voice.

"Well," Harry said after a few minutes of silence. "I'd better be off, see you next year Uncle," he walked to the door and stopped. "Get well soon,"

"Yeah whatever,"

Harry left the house and got into his car. He decided to call Hermione and tell her that he was on his way home. When no one answered, he figured that she was probably busy or couldn't hear the phone, but he tried again one more time. Finally, as Harry was just about to hang up, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hemione? It's Harry," there was a noise on the other end of the line.

"Oh _Harry_!" she said. "Yes, ok, what's up love?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I was on my way home," he said. He heard another noise at the other end that sounded like someone was whispering. "Is someone there?"

"Oh, no, I'm just watching television!"

"Oh, ok, well I'll be there in an half an hour. Talk to you then," he hung up.

Hermione hung up and put the phone beside her bed.

"Watching television?" Ron smirked. "You bad girl, you,"

"He's coming home in half an hour! You should get back home now! I'll see you at the wedding!" she said and hurried out the bed, still nude. She quickly put on a nightgown. "Go!"

Ron did a little jiggy, strutting his 'stuff' before taking his stuff and leaving.

Harry pulled up in the parking lot. He was still trying to shake off the news of his cousin's gay marriage. '_I wonder if Uncle Vernon knows'_ he thought to himself as he walked up the stairs. He was about to open the door to his apartment when Hermione pulled the door open.

"Hey, love," she said, giving him a kiss; in the process, her nightgown untied.

"Whoa," Harry said and slipped the nightgown back on her. "Let's wait till I'm inside first,"

In the room, Harry took off his casual suit and tossed it on a chair. He was about to sink into the sheets with Hermione when he pulled something from under the covers.

"What the...this isn't mine..." he said and held up a black brief and a tie.

End Chapter One - Thanks! Now go Review please!


End file.
